Chosen Ones
by Neko-chan22
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after Return of the Jedi. Can history repeat itself....for Jaina and her family it might be the case.
1. New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it is the property of George Lucas.

AN: This story takes place 20 years after Return of the Jedi. This is my own idea, the only thing that I know for sure, (that happens after episode VI) is that Leia and Han get married and have Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. This is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly thanks!

Character Profiles: (will be one at the beggining of every chapter w/ new characters added.)

1.Princess Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Senator Bail Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jace Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: (depending on the age she is in VI) about 40

Status: Representative for the New Jedi Council in the New Galactic Senate (a.k.a. New Republic)

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Leia Solo, han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jace Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: (depending on his age in VI) about 40

Status: Jedi Master on the New Jedi Council

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jace Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: (depending on his age in VI) about 45

Status: Representative of the New Republic to the Outer Rim Territories trying to get them to join the New Republic.

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo, Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jace Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 16

Status: missing in action

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo, Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 16

Status: Jedi Knight

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jace Solo

Age: 14

Status: Padawaan learner to Luke

Chosen Ones

Chapter One: New Mission

The Senate House of the New Republic was filled with commotion over the New Supreme Chancellor's decision. Many of the senators were skeptical of putting the Jedi in charge of such matters where diplomacy would be better. Leia Solo was hurriedly walking from the Senate House out to the transport waiting ti take her to the Jedi Temple. As she was flying towards the temple she noticed that the large city that was Corusaunt was as busy as always. As she got off the transport and walked into the temple she sighed heavily, her daughter had been missing for a little over four years now, along with the Jedi that had gone with her. As she came to the door leading to the Jedi Council a thought occured to her, she could lose her other two children. She tried to calm herself, remembering that Luke had told her that fear and hate lead to the dark side. When she walked into the room she noticed that her sons and brother were in the room discussing Jedi buisness.

"Have I come at a bad time, Master Jedi?" asked Leia

"I always have time for you Leia." Luke said motioning for her to sit next to him

"The Chancellor wishes for some Jedi to go to the planet of Naboo and bring it back into the Republic." said Leia

"Jacen, Anakin will you please leave us to talk?" asked Luke

"Yes, Master Luke." replied the boys

"I sense sadness in you." Luke stated when the boys left

"She has been gone for four years." replied Leia

"She is a very skilled Jedi, she will be fine." replied Luke

"But she is so young." replied Leia

"Leia I've recently been looking at some of the old history archives that were held intact when Palpatine took over. I first looked up our father, Anakin Skywalker. When he was nine he met our mother and helped free the planet of Naboo from the Trade Federation. He also became a Jedi at that age and named the Chosen One. Our mother on the other hand became Queen of Naboo at age 14 and became senator of Naboo at age 24. What i'm saying is that our family is very gifted and all started young." said Luke

"I guess your right." replied Leia

"So why does the Chancellor want Jedi to go to Naboo instead of a senator?" asked Luke

"The new Queen is suspicious of the senate because of past history. It seems that Palpatine had been senator of Naboo when our mother was Queen. He had tricked her into calling a Vote of No Confidence on the then Chacellor, Valorum. The Queen knows of the trust our mother had in the Jedi and continues in that trust." replied Leia

"Jacen and Anakin will go, it's not a dangerous mission and they are very persuasive." replied Luke

"All right I'll tell them on my way out of the temple but Luke do you know when Han will be back?" asked Leia

"No, knowing the Hutts he could be gone for a while." said Luke

"Well, I better get going, they sent me to Dantooine to see if the complaints are true." replied Leia as she made her way to the door

"May the Force be with you." they both said in unison before she left the room

An hour later two young boys were excitedly packing their luggage into the ship that was to take them to Naboo. Their mother had left earlier to go on her mission.

"I can't believe Uncle Luke sent me as well, after all I'm only a Padawaan learner." said Anakin

"It's not like we're doing something dangerous." replied Jacen

"I wonder what the planet's like?" asked Anakin

"Well if we don't get on then we will never find out, come on 3PO." said Jacen as he and Anakin went in the ship

"Oh, yes coming Master Jacen." replied C3PO

Soon the boys found themselves coming up to the planet of Naboo. Once they landed they made their way to the palace of the Queen.

Inside the throne room the Queen sat listening to her advisors with her most trusted handmaidens next to her. She wore an elaborate red dress, her long brown hair was in a headdress, and her face had the traditional make up of a Naboo Queen.

"Your highness the Jedi are here." said a guard

"Let them in." replied the Queen

"Hello Your highness I'm Jacen Solo and this is my brother Anakin Solo." replied Jace as they bowed

"I was aware that you would be coming." said the Queen before she looked to her left and nodded at her handmaiden

"Hello brothers." said the handmaiden

"Jaina?" asked the Jedi

"Yes." replied the handmaiden

"Now that this family reunion is over you can tell us why you have come." said the Queen

"We have come to persuade you to join the New Republic." said Jacen

"If we become a part of this New Republic how can you garantee that history won't repeat itself?" asked the Queen

"With all due respect Your Highness no one can tell what the future holds. We are aware of the war going on between the Gungans and your people. We are aslo aware of the hostility between you and other planets. If you join the New Republic we can use diplomacy to solve problems and save lives." replied Jacen

"End the war with the Gungans and I will consider it. It is late my servents will show you to your rooms." said the Queen before she and her handmaidens left

"Great now we've got a new mission on top of our old mission." said Anakin

"Yea, but at least we've found Jaina." said Jacen

TBC...

AN: How do ya like it so far? Remember to review.

Here's a little trivia: What actor was in all 6 Star Wars Movies?


	2. History Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

AN: Well the answer to the trivia question was Anthony Daniels aka C3PO. Another trivia question at the end of the chapter.

Profiles:

1. Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: currently on a mission to Dantooine

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Leia Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Jedi Master

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:45

Status: On Tatooine trying to get it to join the New Republic

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo and Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:16

Status: handmaiden to Queen of Naboo

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 16

Status: currently trying to stop the war between the Gungans and the Naboo

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo

Age:14

Status: Currently tying to stop the war between the Gungans and the Naboo.

7. Queen of Naboo

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age:16

Status: Currently in a war with the Gungans

Chosen Ones

Chapter Two: History Lesson

The two young Jedi woke up to bright light in their eyes.

"It's about time you two woke up." said Jaina as she sat down on the edge of Jacen's bed

"What are you doing here?" asked Jacen

"The Queen ordered me to help you in your mission. She told me to teach you the complete history of this planet." replied Jaina as she got up to leave them to dress.

When the boys were done dressing they left the room and met up with Jaina. Jaina first led them to the Palace Library where she go an information chip and played it.

"We will start at a time where the Gungans and the Naboo were at odds with one another. The Queen at that time was a young fourteen year old girl named Padme Amidala. At that time the Trade Federation had taken over Naboo, the Queen escaped to Tatooine. While on the remote planet they looked for a part to fix their ship. While in the part shop they met a young slave named Anakin Skywalker who became infatuated with the Queen whi was disquised as one of her handmaidens." said Jaina

"Like you, Your Highness." said a young man leaning against the wall

"Zian what are you doing here and how did you know?" asked Jaina

"I've known you all your life and Reana doesn't act like you at all. Also by getting Reana to act like you yesterday it was obvious that you would do this. Oh and don't worry the delegates think Reana is the real Queen so your safe." replied Zian

"I should have known you'd figure it out." replied Jaina

"So you're the real Queen?" asked Anakin

"Yes, that's why I wasn't able to return." said Jaina

"So if your the Queen why are we having to do this again?" asked Anakin

"Because you need to convince my people." said Jaina

"All right, let's continue this." said Jacen

"Well along with getting the part for the ship the young Anakin Skywalker was freed and was to be trained as a Jedi. After fixing the ship they left to Corusaunt." said Jaina

"Didn't a Sith attack them on Tatooine?" asked Jacen

"Yes, a Sith named Darth Maul attacked your grandfather and another Jedi named Qui-Gon Jin. When they got to Corusaunt the Queen made a plea to the Senate. Chancellor Valorum wouldn't do anything at the moment and the senator of naboo, Palpatine, took advantage of the Queen and convinced her to make a Vote of No Confidence allowing Palpatine to become the Chancellor. Meanwhile the Jedi took Anakin to the Jedi Council to see about his training but they refused to have him trained. Then the Queen decided to return to Naboo, the Jedi and Anakin went with her." replied Zian

"So how exactly are we supposed to help end this war?" asked Jacen

"That I don't know...grandmother gained their trust by showing that she didn't think of them as lower beings." said Jaina

"Well Jaina you just said what we should do!" said Anakin

"I can't unless I get Reana and Dreana (rymes with Jaina) to help and even then the only way to do that is to ask there help against the war we have with the bounty hunters from Tatooine." said Jaina

"Well then get their help Jain it isn't that hard." said Zian

"I guess your right Zi but for now I must be going I need to trade places with Reana. Anakin, Jacen, I will meet the two of you outside the throne room tomorrow at noon to go the the Gungans. Till then feel free to walk around the palace and if anyone gives you any grief then tell them the Queen Amidala II gave you permission. Good day." Jaina said as she and Zian left

"Well what do you wanna do now Jacen?" asked Anakin all around bored

"Let's go and contact Uncle Luke, he'll want to hear that we found Jaina." said Jacen as he headed to their room

"We should just tell him she's a handmaiden and they don't know she is a Jedi." said Anakin as he followed

"Your right for once." said Jacen with a smile

"Hey!" Anakin shouted

"Come on little brother." said Jacen as they continued to their room

TBC...

AN: ok there is the second chapter...I changed some things after doing some research and finding that it's Jacen not Jace and that Jacen and Jaina are twins according to the star wars book i'm currently reading...please if i need to change anything or you have ideas for future chapters please put them in your reviews. thanks

Trivia: What actor voiced in episodes III, IV, V, VI? answer in next chapter


	3. The Sith Return Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

AN: the answer to last chapters trivia was James Earl Jones. Another Trivia question at the end and also does anyone know the age difference between Ben and his cousins Jaina Jacen and Anakin?

Chapter Three: The Sith Return part I

Profiles:

1. Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: currently on a mission to Dantooine

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Leia Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Jedi Master

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:45

Status: On Tatooine trying to get it to join the New Republic

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo and Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:16

Status: Queen of Naboo

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 16

Status: currently trying to stop the war between the Gungans and the Naboo

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo

Age:14

Status: Currently tying to stop the war between the Gungans and the Naboo.

7. Zian

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 17

Status: protector of Jaina, Queen of Naboo

On with the story...

* * *

Luke Skywalker was alone in the Council Room of the Jedi Temple when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He hadn't felt this type of power since he fought against Emperor Palpatine. Closing his eyes he tried to find the one with the power of the Sith, when he was interrupted by the Council and two young Jedi Knights. Luke greeted them and the Council took their seats while the two Jedi Knights stayed in the middle of the room.

"Master Skywalker a message from Jacen has come for you." replied one of the Knights

"Play it Rare." said Luke to the Knight

"Uncle Luke we have started on out mission and have excellent news. We found Jaina and Zian they are safe and are helping us with the mission. I'm afraid that to get the Queen to bring her planet back into the Republic we have to stop the war with the Gungans. Jaina told us that lately Bounty Hunters from the Outer Rim Territories have been attacking. We were wondeing if you could ask father and see why this is happening. I will...(loud booms are heard in the background)" said Jacen over the transmission

"Jacen, Anakin as Sith is attacking the palace!" yelled a voice over the transmission

"We have to go Uncle (lightsabers are heard igniting)" said Jacen before the transmission ended

"It is as I feared the Sith have returned." said Luke

"But Master why would the Sith attack a planet like Naboo there is nothing there the Sith would want." said Rare

"What would you know of what a Sith wants unless you are a Sith yourself?" asked Mara Jade

"I'm sorry I spoke out of place I will leave now." said Rare as he left 'great now they will be sending more Jedi to Naboo.'

"What is the other message Kailen?" asked Luke

"Hey Luke we've got problems here on Tatooine. First off, Leia's here, it seems Dantooine has been destroyed. Second the Bounty Hunters have been going crazy they even killed the last of the Hutts and have claimed Tatooine for a Sith named Dorin. We plan on returning as soon as we can but their guarding the Falcon." said Han

"At least the two of you are safe. The boys found Jaina and Zian on Naboo and the Bounty Hunters are attacking there as well." said Luke

"Luke, the Bounty Hunters kept saying they were looking for a Spring of Life. It's just a legend but it is supposed to bring the dead back to life." said Leia

"Yes but it's just a legend." said Mara Jade

"True, but I think we better look into it just in case. I'll be going to Naboo myself I believe that is where The Spring of Life is." said Luke

"All right." said Leia as the link ws lost

"I will prepare to leave, while I'm gone your to look after things Mara Jade." said Luke as he looked at his wife

"All right." said Mara as Luke left

**

* * *

Meanwhile on Naboo**

"Zian go find Jaina we'll hold them off!" yelled Jacen as he fought with one of the Bounty Hunters

"Right!" yelled Zian as he ran to the Queen's chambers

"Jacen wasn't there a Sith here a minute ago?" asked Anakin

"Yeah, I wonder where he went." said Jacen as he continued to fight the Bounty Hunters

Zian ran through the hallways and came to a stop when he reached the Queen's room to see the door blown to bits. He walked in and noticed a handmaiden on the ground. He knelt down and noticed she was dying.

"Where is the Queen Reana?" he asked

"He took her...the Sith...to find a Spring." said Reana before she died

"Be at peace Reana." Zian said before rushing out to find Jaina

As Zian was running he reached out to Jaina through the Force.

'Zian?' Jaina asked in her mind when she sensed his presense

'Jaina where are you?' asked Zian

'Near the Royal Graveyard hurry!' said Jaina before the connection was lost

As Zian was running through the palace to the outside courtyard Jacen and Anakin met up with him.

"Go find Threepio and R2 and get a ship ready to leave we'll meet you there." said Zian after he told them he found out where Jaina is

"All right." said Jacen as he and his brother ran down a different corridor

When Zian got to the Graveyard he noticed the Sith push Jaina towards a spring.

"Is this the Spring of Life?" asked the Sith

"Yes." Jaina said while looking down

"Good, great spring bring back the great Sith Lords: Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus, and Darth Sidious!" yelled the SIth

A blue light shot up from the spring and separated going in three different direction.

"Now I have no use for you Queen." said the Sith as he raised his red lightsaber above his head

When he brought the lightsaber down to kill Jaina it was stopped by a green lightsaber.

"So the Jedi have finally come to save the Queen. I won't kill you now, I'll let you live for I must find the Sith Lords. Soon the age of the Jedi will die and the Sith will begin again!" yelled the Sith before he jumped into a bounty hunter's ship just above him.

TBC...

AN: Ok time for another trivia question ok lets see...ah an easy one What caused Padme's death?


	4. The Sith Return Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

AN: the answer to last chapters trivia is that Padme died because of several things: 1. Anakin weakened her when he choked her and 2. she just saw the man she loved turn evil and didn't want to stay around and see all the things he would do to the world and their children. another trivia question at the bottom.!

Chapter Three: The Sith Return part II

Profiles:

1. Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: currently with Han on Tatooine trying to escape the Bounty Hunters

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Leia Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Jedi Master; currently on his way to Naboo

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:45

Status: On Tatooine trying to escape the Bounty Hunters

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo and Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:18

Status: Queen of Naboo; trying to escape the Bounty Hunters and Sith attacking her planet

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 18

Status: currently trying to escape the Bounty Hunters and Sith on Naboo

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo

Age:14

Status: Currently tying to escape the Bounty Hunters and Sith on Naboo

7. Zian

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 19

Status: protector of Jaina, Queen of Naboo; trying to escape the Bounty Hunters and Sith on Naboo

8. Mara Jade Skywalker

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 38

Status: Jedi Master currently at Jedi Temple awaiting word from Luke

9. Rare

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age:20

Status: Jedi Knight or Sith Lord or Sith apprentice not known

On with the story...

"Jaina are you all right?" asked Zian as he ran over to her

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to make a wish Zian we are going to need more Jedi." said Jaina as she walked up to the spring.

"All right." said Zian as he walked up behind her

"Great Spring bring back the great Jedi Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Anakin's wife Padme Amidala!" said Jaina before another blue light went into the air and split into four different lights.

"Zian! Jaina! Come on!" yelled Anakin from a ship heading towards them

Zian and Jaina used their Jedi powers to jump up into the ship before they took off into space. When they were on the ship Zian took notice of Jaina's clothes, they looked more like what a handmaiden would wear. (An: picture the handmaiden outfit Padme wore when she went to the Gungans in episode 1) Jaina moved Jacen out of the way and took the controls of the ship while Zian sat next to her.

"I sense Uncle Luke he's near. Artoo can you get a comm to Uncle Luke?" asked Jaina as she dodged fire from Bounty Hunter ships' fire.

Artoo beeped a confirmation before an image of Luke appeared before them.

"What's going on?" asked Luke as he sensed the distress from the Jedi

"Uncle Luke, the Bounty Hunters attacked Naboo. The Sith forced the Queen to show him the Spring of Life. He wished three Sith back including Palpatine." said Jacen

"At least you escaped we are going to head back to Corusaunt. Did you leave the Queen behind? We could have used her in the future?" asked Luke

"I'm the Queen of Naboo Uncle Luke." said Jaina as she veered the ship right to escape some on coming fire but got hit by others. The alarm went off and Artoo's shrill beeping filled the air. " I know Artoo but there is too much on coming fire I can't dodge it all. Uncle Luke my ship is getting damaged like crazy, we aren't going to make it to Corusaunt." said Jaina as they were hit again "We can't shake them!"

"It seems that they aren't following you." said Luke

"I know its the laser fire I can't shake." Jaina said as she dodged the last bit of laser fire. "Good but the ship barely has controlls left. Artoo run a scan for the nearest inhabited planet." Jaina read on her screen that the nearest was Endor (AN: Ewoks yeah!) "Uncle Luke we're heading to Endor we will most likely find a ship there left from the Empire unless the Ewoks destroyed them." Jaina said

"No, I'll tell your parents to meet us there and you can ride to Corusaunt on the Falcon." said Luke

"All right I'll see you down on Endor." said Jaina

**Meanwhile on Tatooine**

Han and Leia looked in the hangar bay at Mos Eisley's space port. They saw that the Falcon was surrounded by ten bounty hunters. han nodded to Lando and Chewy who were on the other side of the hangar bay. Hand gripped his blaster gun while Leia held her lightsaber, getting ready for the battle that was to come.

"Han, let Lando, Chewy, and I deal with the Bounty Hunters, because we need you to start the Falcon." said Leia

"Are you sure?" asked Han

"I'll be fine, I am a Jedi Knight after all." Leia said sensing his worry through the Force

"All right, may the Force be with you." Han said as he calmly walked out into the hangar bay.

(AN: This is my first time describing a Star Wars fight scene so it might not be that good but i'm trying!) The Bounty Hunters walked over to Han and tried to calmly force him to leave but when han refused they took their guns from their holsters not yet noticing Leia, Lando, and Chwey coming up behind them. Chewy snuck onto the Falcon whil Lando fired at the closest Bounty hunter to get their attention away from Han and the Falcon. Leia immeadiately ignighted her lightsaber to block the oncoming fire while Han ran up the ramp into the Falcon. Lando took out three of the Bounty Hunters while Leia was surrounded by the other seven. Leia used the Force to push four of the back while she struck the other three down with her lightsaber. Lando shot the three and both of the ran up the ramp just as Han had powered up the Falcon.

"Hurry and get us out of here before more come fly boy." said Leia as she took her seat behind Han

"Great they have Tatooine blockaded Lando can you and Leia go back to the guns this is gonna get tricky." said Han

Leia and Lando made their way to the back of the ship then to the different guns and got ready for another long fight. Leia noticed about five fighters were heading for them and easily took them out when she felt them come within range. She also noticed Lando took out about six more figthers but she was beggining to worry she could feel the dark side of the Force and it was becoming stronger, something very bad had happened.

"Han can you hurry up and get into hyperspace already there are about 30 fighters here?" asked Leia as she dispossed of two more but a third escaped and the Falcon shook from the laser fire it was taking on.

"I'm working on it!" barked Han over the comm

"Hurry it up we can't keep this up for long Han." said Lando as he destroyed five more fighters but two escaped and again the Falcon shook as it was hit by laser fire

The alarms went off in the Falcon while Lando and Leia tried to destroy as many fighters as they could. Soon Han's voice came over the come telling them they were about to make the jump into hyperspace.

TBC...

AN: ok that was the next chapter if ya have any questions ask and i'll clear them up, don't forget to review

Trivia question: why did anakin become vader?


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

AN: The answer to the last trivia was that Anakin turned into Vader beacause of many things but the most powerful two were the fact that he has a lust for power and because he wanted to have the power to save Padme's life.

Chapter 5: Reunion

1. Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: currently with Han, Lando and Chewy escaping Tatooine

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Leia Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Jedi Master; currently on Endor

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:45

Status: With Leia, Lando and Chewy escaping Tatooine

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo and Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:18

Status: Queen of Naboo; Currently on Endor

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 18

Status: Currently on Endor

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo

Age:14

Status: Currently on Endor

7. Zian

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 19

Status: protector of Jaina, Queen of Naboo; Currently on Endor

8. Mara Jade Skywalker

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 38

Status: Jedi Master currently at Jedi Temple awaiting word from Luke

9. Rare

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age:20

Status: Jedi Knight or Sith Lord or Sith apprentice not known

On with the story...

"Misstress Jaina the ship is going too fast to land. The odds of us surviving this crash are..." said C-3PO

"Never tell me the odds! Zian!" said Jaina as she was busy trying to keep the beat up ship from crashing in the woodland moon.

Zian reached over behind C-3PO and switched him off while giving Jaina a look that clearly said he agreed with the droid. Jaina was able to slow the ship down a little but it wasn't enough as they soon came into the atmosphere of the moon.

"Jaina are we gonna make it?" asked Anakin

"I don't know kid, I don't know." said Jaina as the ship hit several trees "Hopefully the trees will slow us down enough...if they don't kill us."

"Oh no." said Zian as a huge tree came into sight and hit the ship before Jaina could move it out of the way. The ship split and it's occupants were sent in different directions. All fell to the ground unconcious where they fell and didn't notice when the ship blew up.

Jaina groaned as she woke up, pain shooting through her body. She slowly sat up and noticed that she was in a tree house and the room she was in was lavishly decorated for such a primal moon. She groaned again as she tried to get up and noticed two furry hands try to push her back down. She looked down at the Ewok and sighed when she noticed how determined the Ewok was. She watched as it came back with a clean outfit for her to wear. The outfit was pretty yet casual the brown fabric of the dress made it fit in with the place she was. She watched as the Ewok left to give her the privacy to dress. Jaina put on the dress and put her hair up in the same hair-style her mother had worn ceveral times especailly when they went to visit Lando on Cloud City. (AN: Ya it's the hairstlye that Leia wears on Cloud City and the dress she is wearing in Cloud City is the one that Jaina is wearing...or it looks like it it's not the same one) Jaina walked out of the room and down a ramp when she noticed that some Ewoks came back with some prisoners. When she came down she recognized the prisoners as her family and Zian R2-D2 and C-3PO were heading over to her as was her mother. She then wondered how long she was unconcious for her parents to have been able to get there. She heard Chewy and Lando yelling to be set free and sighed.

"Please let them go they are my friends." Jaina said as she tried to walk to them but was stopped by the Ewok that had been in her room "Threepio tell them to let them go."

Once Threepio had explained to the Ewoks that they were friends they cut their captives free. Jaina ran over to Zian and Jacen and helped them up while Leia helped Han and Luke up.

"Zian, Jacen are you two all right?" asked Jaina her voice concerned

"Yeah we're fine now Jaina." said Jacen who looked like he wanted to use his lightsaber on the Ewoks

"You would think they would at least remember Luke, Chewy, and me." said Han as he streatched

"You've been here before?" asked Jaina

"Yes, Jaina we've told you the story of us being here." said Leia as she looked at her daugther

"You will have to excuse us we have amnesia and have only recently remembered the names of our families and remembered their faces." said Zian as he and Jaina walked over to Han and Leia

"So that's why you didn't return, you had no memory of us." said Leia as she embraced her daugther

"That and other reasons." Jaina said as she pulled back from Leia "Maybe we should tell you all that happened since we've been gone."

"That would be good, that way we can all rest up before heading back to Corusaunt." said Luke as he motioned for them to go to the sitting area in the tree house.

"Well the first thing I remember is waking up in a house with a woman sitting next to me on the bed I was on. She told me that I had been in a crash and that her husband had found me and Zian and brought me here and Zian was at her brother's house. She asked me if I remembered who I was or if I remembered anything about my life. When I told her no she told me she found a identification card on me and it said my name was Jaina Solo and that I had a lightsaber with me which meant I was a Jedi. She then let Zian in to see me and I knew who he was and we hugged and were wondering what we were going to do. After awhile, I think about two years I started to get involved in politics and that year I became Queen of Naboo. During the time I've been Queen Zian and I have kept the fact that we are Jedi a secret. The only people who knew were the familes that took us in and my handmaidens. Uncle Luke why did they SIth attack my planet? I know he was after the Spring of Life but they kept the Bounty Hunters on my planet, they have to be after something else." said Jaina

"They must be planning on creating a new Empire." said Luke "Exactly how many Sith did he bring back?"

"He brought back three Uncle Luke; Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Palpatine." said Jaina "After he left I wished back some Jedi to help us."

"Who did you wish back?" asked Leia

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker. I also wished back my grandmother Padme Amidala since I heard from the family that took me in that Padme was the only one who could keep Anakin's temper in check." said Jaina

"Who was the family that took you in?" asked Luke

"She said that she was grandmother's niece." said Jaina

"So not only do we have to deal with several sith and thousands of bounty hunters we have to go searching around the galaxy for allies." said Han as he got an uneasy feeling

"What's wrong dad, scared of a little cross galaxy flying?" asked Jaina with the characteristic Solo smirk on her face

"Not on you life Jaina. Come on, let's go kick some sith butt." said Han as they all headed for their ships

TBC...

AN: Please R&R...hmmmm, let's see instead of trivia i'm just gonna as a poll/opinion type question.

Who do you think Jaina Solo should be with: Kyp Durron, Zekk, Jagged Fel, or no one?


	6. Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

AN: Last times question still stands, I'd like to see what you think, who should Jaina be with: Kyp, Zekk, or Jagged?

Chapter 6: Master and Apprentice

1. Leia Solo

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

2. Luke Skywalker

Parents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Family: Leia Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 40

Status: Jedi Master; Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

3. Han Solo

Parents: unknown

Family: Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:45

Status: Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

4. Jaina Solo

Parents: Leia Solo and Han Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo

Age:18

Status: Queen of Naboo; Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

5. Jacen Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo

Age: 18

Status: Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

6. Anakin Solo

Parents: Han Solo and Leia Solo

Family: Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo

Age:14

Status: Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

7. Zian

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 19

Status: protector of Jaina, Queen of Naboo; Leaving Endor in search of allies against the Sith

8. Mara Jade Skywalker

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age: 38

Status: Jedi Master currently at Jedi Temple awaiting word from Luke

9. Rare

Parents: unknown

Family: unknown

Age:20

Status: Jedi Knight or Sith Lord or Sith apprentice not known

"So not only do we have to deal with several sith and thousands of bounty hunters we have to go searching around the galaxy for allies." said Han as he got an uneasy feeling

"What's wrong dad, scared of a little cross galaxy flying?" asked Jaina with the characteristic Solo smirk on her face

"Not on you life Jaina. Come on, let's go kick some sith butt." said Han as they all headed for their ships

"Can't you make this piece of junk go faster?" asked Jaina immpatiently

"It takes time to jump into hyperspace your highness." said Lando in annoyance

"I know that idiot but in my ship it doesn't take as long." said Jaina as she glared at Lando and Chewy, who were flying the Falcon

"Well your highness, we aren't flying your ship now are we?" said Lando as he continued to punch in co-ordinates

"Move it, this isn't your ship either." said Jaina as she tried to pull Lando from the captain's seat

"Han told me to pilot the Falcon, so I am piloting the Falcon." said Lando

"And I said to move." said Jaina as she used the Force to move Lando from the seat before sitting down typing in new co-ordinates and jumping into hyperspace

"Do you have any idea where you sent us? You could have sent us flying into a galaxy or a planet." said Lando as he got up from the ground

"Chewy can you go remove him from the deck, Zian will take over in your absence. Lando is as annoying as Threepio at the moment" said Jaina as she checked the Falcon's stats before looking over at Zian

"You miss it don't you?" said Zian as he put his hand on Jaina's

"Yeah, I do, Zekk." said Jaina as she looked Zian in the eye

"You haven't called me that since before Anakin and Jacen came to Naboo." said ZIan/Zekk

"It's the name you were given on Naboo." said Jaina before yelling was heard coming towards the deck along with the screams of a wookie

"Jaina, you know what your doing right?" asked Han as he looked over Jaina's shoulder to the stats screen

"Yes father I do, believe it or not, I'm a very good pilot." said Jaina in annoyance

"I know, you got it from me." said Han with the Solo smirk on his face

"I also got it from Uncle Luke and Grandfather Anakin." said Jaina as she glanced over at the co-ordinates "We should be dropping out of hyperspace soon. I wonder if we will find one of them on this planet."

"What planet are we going to?" asked Han

"Mustafar." said Jaina as they dropped out of hyperspace and approached a lava planet

"We are not landing there Jaina, turn around." said Han as he looked down at the planet with worry

"Sorry father but we **are** landing on that planet. We have buisness to take care of." said Jaina before she noticed Luke was trying to comm them

"Why are we at this planet? Have you lost your mind Han?" asked Luke over the comm

"No, but my daughter has, she seems to think that one of our allies are on this planet." said Han as he gave a skeptical look towards his daugther

"I believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are here Uncle Luke. I can feel it." said Jaina as they approached the lava planet

"All right, we'll go but keep your weapons with you and have an open eye and mind." said Luke before the comm ended

"Let's go." said Jaina as she went forward and skillfully landed the Falcon on a landing pad

Soon they were all out on the landing pad and were looking around with worried faces at the lava pouring everywhere. All the Jedi had their lightsabers in their hands except for Jaina who had her's strapped to the belt on her Jedi outfit. Han, Lando, and Chewy sported blasters in their hands while Jaina held a Naboo blaster in her right hand. Jaina turned her head towards a building and took off towards it in a sprint. Zian ran after Jaina without hesitation before being followed by Jaina's family. Jaina stopped in front of a door and shivered, though it was hot on the planet.

"I sense great evil here." said Luke as the others came up behind her

"This is where it happened." said Jaina breathlessly

"Where what happened?" asked Leia as she tightened her grip on her lightsaber

"This where grandfather became Darth Vader." said Jaina "This is where he truly died and Vader was born." With that said Jaina used the Force to open the door and ran inside, only to be greated by about a dozen Bounty Hunters. The Bounty Hunters started firing upon the group who started walking backwards, the blaster bolts being blocked by lightsabers, while Han, Jaina, Lando, and Chewy took them out with their blasters. "Come on." Jaina was on the move again, following her instincts and the Force to find more Bounty Hunters, but they were fighting two Jedi near the river of lava. Jaina dropped down and landed by a young man who looked to be in his early twenties and blocked the fire of the Bounty Hunters with her lightsaber in one hand and sending laser bolts with her blaster. They continued fighting until the last Bounty Hunter fell to the ground dead.

"Who are you?" asked the young man as he looked at Jaina

"Queen Padme Amidala II of Naboo, also known as Jaina Solo daughter of Han Solo and Leia Solo. Granddaughter of Padme Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker." said Jaina as she put her blaster and lightsaber back into their holsters "And you?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." said the young man as he took in the sight of the group

"I'm guessing that you are Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." said Jaina as she looked at the man standing next to her grandfather

"Yes I am, you look just like your mother and grandmother Jaina." said Obi-Wan

"Thank you Master Kenobi." said Jaina before she turned towards Zian and said "We need to get to Corusaunt, I have a feeling my grandmother and master Yoda are there."

"What makes you think that?" asked Zian

"Just a feeling." said Jaina

"Well then let's get going." said Anakin happy that they would be able to find Padme

"Yes, and you can explain why we are alive on the way there." said Obi-Wan as they made their way back to the ships

TBC...


End file.
